Invisible Touch
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Aidou trata de conseguirle una cita a su primo Akatsuki con Ruka, al tanto que una nueva amenaza acecha a la Academia Cross.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Knight fanfic  
"Invisible Touch"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 1: Transportador  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, así que no me demandes

-¿Cita? ¿Tú?  
Akatsuki asintio con una sola cabezada. Aidou parpadeo sorprendido varias veces.  
-Si no quieres ayudar, le pedire a Ichijo que...  
-Vale, vale. Esta bien - Aidou suspiro. Cierto que su primo era sumamente tranquilo, pero cuando se le metía una idea, no había quien lo sacará de tal - ¿Y quien es la elegida? Espero no sea Yuki. Sabes que Kaname sama y ese idiota de Zero no se pondrían muy contentos.  
-Ruka...  
-¿Eh? - el rubio torcio el gesto - ¿Que?  
-Sí. Ruka...  
-¡Estas demente! - se levanto y comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro - ¡Como te fijaste en una tipa así!  
-Oye...repito. Si te pones en ese plan...  
-Ok, prometí ayudarte - Aidou se sento nuevamente sobre el extenso sillón de la sala común - pero te en cuenta que Ruka es una mujer a la cual no me acercaría ni a 500 metros.  
Justo en ese momento, Aidou sintio la necesidad de atravesarse los ojos con sus dedos. Sin embargo, logro contenerse luego de unos momentos.  
-Maldición - se escucho una voz femenina trás ellos - no caíste.  
-Graciosa - Aidou se volvio - ¿Podrías quitarme esta sensación de encima?  
-¿Y quitarme el placer de verte como te arrancas los ojos? Ni loca.  
Aidou solto un gruñido enseñando los dientes. Ruka hizo lo propio, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a destellar. Aidou sintio nuevamente el impulso de arrancarse los globos oculares y de paso atravesarse por la mitad.  
-Mujer... - la mano de Aidou comenzo a iluminarse - sueelta..  
-Ni loca! Voy a ahorrarle a Kaname sama, un subordinado tan idiota como tú!  
-Hey, hey - Akatsuki intervino - alto los dos.  
Ruka suspiro y sus ojos dejaron de destellar. Aidou igualmente suspiro mientras sentía la presión bajar.  
-Gracias Akatsuki, aunque unos segundos más y la hubiera hecho paleta de hielo.  
Ruka le miro fieramente. Aidou no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando se asesto un poderoso golpe en su entrepierna, haciendolo caer de rodillas sobre el suelo, ahogando un mugido de dolor.  
-Eso esta mejor - la joven sonrio mientras daba vuelta - a propósito, el director quiere vernos antes de que amanezca.  
-Bruja - alcanzo a murmurar Aidou mientras los espasmos de dolor le recorrían de pies a cabeza, ante la mirada de conformismo de su primo.

-Mis queridos niños, bienvenidos!  
Vampiros y Cazadores solo entornaron los ojos mientras Kaein Cross, el todopoderoso director de la Academia, daba brincos de un lado a otro.  
-Ejem - Yuki tosio - Director, ¿Porque nos cito aquí?  
-Yuki!! Prometiste que me dirías papá!!!  
-Hey, hey - Zero intervino - no estamos para bromas. ¿Cual es la misión de esta ocasión y porque estan estas pestes aquí?  
-Zero, tranquilo. Creo el asunto nos concierne a todos - Kaname intervino, antes de que Aidou o Ruka se le lanzaran encima. Ichijou solo suspiro - ¿No es así?  
Cross dejo de brincar y su rostro tomo un semblante serio. Sencillamente dio vuelta.  
-Ustedes saben que el apoyo que teníamos de la Asociación de Cazadores ha sido retirado a raíz de los últimos eventos. Literalmente las instalaciones y los poblados aledaños a la Academia se encuentran desprotegidos.  
-¿Entonces los vampiros clase E...?  
El Director asintio.  
-Tengo informes de que una tropa de estos han sido vistos cerca.  
-Eso significa que la Asociación dejo suelto un vampiro E cerca no? - cuestiono Zero - entonces tenemos que liquidarlos.  
-No es tan sencillo. Parece que un hay un purasangre entre ellos y sirve de comandante.  
-Eso es imposible! Los E son sumamente díficiles de controlar!  
-No sí el líder les promete comida a raudales.  
Kaname miro a Zero. Este, a su pesar, tuvo que asentir.  
-Lo encontraremos y destruiremos a la horda....todos...  
Kaname sonrio, ante la satisfacción de Yuki. Aidou hizo una mueca de disgusto, igual que Ruka. No le gustaba cooperar con Zero, pero si Kaname sama estaba dispuesto a ello, no podía negarse.  
-Bien, entonces nos vamos - Ruka dio media vuelta.  
-Espera Souen-chan - sonrio Cross alegremente. Yuki hizo una mueca. Esa sonrisa no parecía augurar nada bueno - no van ir así como así...  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - Cross aumento más su sonrisa, casí haciendose diabolica - van a ir encubiertos...

-¡El Director esta demente!  
Yuki le salio una gota de sudor mientras Zero veía el traje en su armario.  
-Para empezar, cuando dejo esto aquí?!! Ya lo tenía planeado.  
-Vamos, solo administraremos un cine y aparte no tendremos que fingir ser una pareja.  
-Sí, pero sabe que estas cosas no me gustan!  
Yuki suspiro. Se notaba que a Zero no le caía en gracia estar entre tanta gente...y los motivos no podían ser más obvios.  
-Zero...  
El susodicho se volvio y vio con horror como Yuki le enseñaba el cuello.  
-No Yuki..yo..  
-Te costara resistirte ante tanta gente. Por eso...  
-Lo sé! Lo sé! - Zero le dio la espalda furioso - estoy harto de ser un parásito!  
Pero entonces sintio como la joven lo abraza por la espalda. El chico dejo de ponerse tenso y bajo los brazos.  
-Yuki...  
-Siempre te apoyare, lo sabes - lo estrecho entre sus brazos - porque yo...  
Yuki solo escucho un balazo que hizo que brincara. Levanto la vista horrorizada y vio como Zero había sacado su pistola y apuntaba a un cuadro de la habitación.  
-Director, estas son balas de verdad, así que deje de espiarnos!  
Solo se escucho un lamento silencioso. Yuki parpadeo pero cuando levanto la vista, vio que Zero había desaparecido...con su disfraz.

-Kaname-sama...  
-Ruka, tu irás con Aidou y Akatsuki.  
La chica apreto los dientes. Ni siquiera había propuesto algo y ya Kaname la había despachado rapidamente.  
-Vale - se mordio el labio - como usted diga.  
Kaname asintio mientras se volvía hacia Ichirou.  
-¿Que novedades me tienes?  
-Mi tío ha mantenido cerrada la boca. Y según el Director, igual la asociación de cazadores.  
-Lease, lo han hecho a propósito no?  
-Me temo que sí. Supongo es un ataque diseñado para dañar la reputación de la Academia Cross.  
-Entiendo... - Kaname se levanto - Seiren!  
Al instante, la fiel guardaespaldas aparecio.  
-¿Si Kaname-sama? - dio una reverencia sumamente exagerada.  
-¿Sabes de computadoras?  
La pregunta agarro desprevenida a la joven, mientras Ichirou soltaba una risita.

-La oportunidad del año primo - sonrio Aidou sumamente contento mientras se ponía el "disfraz" - solamente tienes que salir con pareja de Ruka y todo estara dispuesto.  
-¿Crees? - Akatsuki le miro. Aidou asintio varias veces.  
-Claro, tu confía. Esa bruja caera en tus manos.  
Akatsuki sonrio levemente, pero este gesto desaparecio.  
-¿Sucede algo? - el rubio noto esto. Akatsuki nego.  
-Nada, solo que parece que alguien no se ha dado cuenta de las consecuencias de esto.  
Aidou iba a hablar, cuando una canción conocida hizo que se parara en seco.

_Well I've been waiting, waiting here so long  
But thinking nothing, nothing could go wrong, ooh now I know  
She has a built in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her._

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.

Well I don't really know her, I only know her name  
But she crawls under your skin, you're never quite the same, and now I know  
She's got something you just can't trust  
It's something mysterious  
And now it seems I'm falling, falling for her.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.

She don't like losing, to her it's still a game  
And though she will mess up your life,  
You'll want her just the same, and now I know  
She has a built in ability  
To take everything she sees  
And now it seems I've fallen, fallen for her.

She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
She reaches in, and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch yeah  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart.

She seems to have an invisible touch... 

Akatsuki solo sonrio al ver la cara de Aidou. Los ojos azules brillaron intensamente. Quien diría que su primo tuviera una adoración por Phil Collins  
-Ni te atrevas a decir nada - Aidou alzo la mano deteniendo su comentario - ese hombre es estupendo.  
-De repente llego a dudar de tu heterosexualidad...  
Aidou hizo una mueca. Akatsuki tenía razones para decir eso. Cierto que había tenido una fijación casí homoerotica con Kaname, más con el asunto de la perla.  
Y no ayudaba en nada que sintiera lo mismo por Collins.  
Sin embargo, una dizque clase de Tora lo había hecho reconsiderar.

_-Recordemos escoria - la clase solto un gruñido - que nuestros amores a veces son reflejos de nuestros propios anhelos. El amor verdadero lo definía Fromm como la unión de dos personas en un perfecto extasis.  
Aidou hizo una mueca. Más cuando observo a Ruka suspirar como colegiala mientras veía con adoración a Kaname.  
-Pero ese amor a veces es confundido con pasión, con un deseo de encontrar alguien que nos acepte, cuando debemos aceptarnos a nosotros como somos, con errores y cualidades.  
Aidou parpadeo y levanto la vista.  
-Aunque muchos aquí son descendientes de vampiros, en realidad estar en una Academia o una asociación seguro debe disipar de más eso y los hace sentir mal, no?  
Nuevamente una serie de gruñidos se escucharon. Sin embargo, fueron más de reproche que de amenaza.  
-Por eso el estupido director me envio a hablarles de esta psicologia barata. A mí tampoco me gusta de repente, pero es útil cuando tienes un conflicto y es si realmente amas o solo buscas alguien que te acepte.  
Aidou apreto los dientes. Su mirada se fijo en Kaname.  
-Y entonces eso no es amor, solamente egoísmo. Si realmente amas, será no por tu necesidad exterior, sino por tu necesidad interior: la de proteger a esa persona porque es única para tí.  
Aidou abrio la boca y por un instante, su mirada cambio hacia Ruka...  
La joven había derramado varias lágrimas de manera silenciosa..._

-Aidou??  
-Eh, ah.. - el rubio regreso a la realidad - que sucede?  
-Te quedaste callado...  
-No, no es nada - sonrio quedamente - solo pensaba como habían cambiado tanto las cosas, no crees?  
Antes de que Akatsuki hablara, la puerta se abrio, y la fuente de la música aparecio.  
-No, no puede ser...porque tu! - Aidou vio con horror como Ruka llevaba un radio en la mano y un "disfraz" en la otra.  
-Que pasa? Acaso te molesta mi presencia?  
-No, me molesta que estes escuchando a él!  
Ruka parpadeo confusa. Entonces vio la radio mientras hacía una mueca.  
-No me digas que...  
-Ven aca bruja! - le quiso arrebatar el radio, pero sintio como algo lo paraba de golpe. Los ojos de Ruka brillaban intensamente.  
-Ni te atrevas a quitarme a Bosé!  
-Es mi Bosé! - grito Aidou, antes de sentir como el poder de Ruka le cerraba la boca de golpe - hmmmrfffff...  
Akatsuki solo entorno los ojos, mientras trataba de calmar la situación.

-¿Funcionara?  
Ichirou asintio mientras se subía el cierre de la chaqueta hasta arriba.  
-Es lo último en tecnología. Mi familia no puede quedarse atrás en estas cuestiones.  
Kaname asintio satisfecho. Entonces miro de reojo a Seiren, que memorizaba a gran velocidad los manuales de operación.  
-No deberíamos dejar alguien más? Rima o Shiki....  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien con ella.  
-Se que Seiren es confiable, mucho más de lo que parece, pero me preocupa Kaname-sama.  
-Estare bien. Aparte es mejor para dar una imagen de que estamos desprotegidos.  
-Supongo soy el único que sabe esto, no?  
Kaname asintio.  
-Si se enteran los demás, causará descontrol en las líneas...necesito concentración máxima.  
-Kaname-sama - Seiren se volvio luego de tirar el manual - estoy lista.  
Kaname asintio complacido...

-¿El transportador 3?  
Yuki asintio mientras lanzaba la cinta digital a manos de Zero.  
-Sí, la proyectaremos en el cine local. Creo la conoces no?  
Pero Yuki noto como Zero no contestaba. Miraba la cinta con sorpresa...y con un brillo extraño.  
-Vaya, no me digas que te gusta?  
-Un poco - Zero bajo la mirada apenado y viendose sorprendido - me agrada como hace su trabajo.  
Yuki sonrio y le palmeo el hombro mientras se dirigían a la salida de la Academia.

-¿Entonces no va a ir Kaname-sama?  
El susodicho asintio mientras veía a sus huestes fuera del dormitorio.  
-El director y yo vamos a tener una conferencia con la Asociación. Así que estaremos fuera. Confio en ustedes para manejar esta situación...¿Aidou?  
-Si Kaname-sama - el rubio se golpeo el pecho a modo militar.  
-Repito el plan: se hará una función de cine benefica que involucrara a todo el pueblo. Es la mejor forma de atraer grandes cantidades de sangre a esos vampiros. Ichijo los supervisara desde los techos del pueblo. Cualquier cosa, den aviso a él. Ahora, designare los grupos...  
-¿Designar? - Aidou se adelanto - pero Kaname-sama, nosotros ya...  
-Repito, yo designare los grupos. Alguna duda?  
-Eh, no, ninguna - el rubio suspiro derrotado.  
-Bien, Zero y Yuki estarán como los encargos del proyector y limpieza del cine. Akatsuki se encargara de la taquilla, junto con Sayori.  
-¿Sayori? Esa amiga de Yuki? - Ruka intervino - pero ella no sabe nada de esto!  
-Exacto. Si hay mucha gente de nosotros, el vampiro "creador", estará atento y no soltara a sus huestes. Por eso ella es el factor distractor. Cuento conque la protejas si sucede algo Akatsuki.  
El susodicho asintio. Aidou solo suspiro. Se había ido a la basura el plan.  
-Shiki y Rima estarán en dulceria - se escucho un par de "sí" - y finalmente habrá una pareja que entrará con los demás, cubriendo el frente de personas.  
-Ay no - Aidou elevo la voz - no me diga que...  
-Ruka...irás con Aidou....  
Los susodichos se pararon en seco y se miraron, para luego estallar en un montón de improperios, uno contra el otro....  
-No Kaname-sama! No lo acepto!  
-No quiero ir con esta loca!  
Ichijo solo miro a Akatsuki que se encogio de hombros, mientras Kaname escuchaba pacientemente las quejas de ambos.

Ichijou miraba a lo lejos con unos binoculares. Se supone los sentidos de un vampiro eran sumamente agudos, pero la mano derecha de Kaname no podía darse el lujo de fallar.  
Entonces bajo la vista, contemplando el cine, de corte sumamente antiguo, casí de principios de los años treinta.  
Las calles del pueblo eran estrechas.  
-Una perfecta emboscada - penso mientras se recargaba sobre una de sus piernas - solo espero que Ruka y Aidou sean capaces de trabajar juntos...

-¿Puedes dejar de suspirar? Me tienes harto.  
-No se me antoja hacerlo. ¿Me vas a obligar?  
Una lanza de hielo del tamaño de un lapicero emergio de la mano de Aidou. La supuesta pareja, se encontraba afueras del Cine, ya preparandose para salir. Algunos pasantes ya comenzaban a congregarse enfrente del mismo.  
-Podría... - la reto el rubio.  
-Excelente...adoro que un hombre ruegue por su vida - los ojos de Ruka brillaron.  
-Van a pelear, excelente, se lo terminare reportando a Kaname-sama.  
Los dos se pararon cuando vieron a Akatsuki entrar a la boleteria del cine.  
-Akatsuki, no cambiamos de lugar? - Aidou sonrio. Sin embargo, el primero se nego.  
-Kaname-sama podría enojarse.  
-Igual no se entera...  
-Primo, no. Es una orden y la seguiremos.  
-Akatsuki-sempai!  
Los 3 se volvieron y vieron a Sayori trotar hacia ellos.  
-Bueno, ya saben - Akatsuki les guiño un ojo - a trabajar.  
Aidou y Ruka soltaron un gruñido, mientras daban vuelta rumbo a las calles.  
-Buenas noches superior Akatsuki - Sayori dio una ligera reverencia. El susodicho dio una ligera cabezada.  
-¿Lista para trabajar?  
-Seguro. A propósito, no interrumpí nada?  
-No, porque lo dices?  
-El joven Aidou y la señorita Ruka parecían muy molestos.  
-Ah, eso? No te preocupes, no fue por tí.  
-No me refería a eso superior. Sino parecían molestos de que tú los interrumpieras.  
Akatsuki parpadeo.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Ciertamente se veían furiosos, pero creo es su forma de comunicarse.  
-Hmmmm, interesante. Eres observadora, sabias?  
-Je, lo mismo dice Yuki.  
Akatsuki solo sonrio mientras abría la puerta y galantemente hacía pasar a Sayori al interior de la boletería.

_Soyogu kaze ni motareteru Kimi no  
kata dakishimeteta  
[Aishiteru] tte iwaretara Kokoro made Torokesô sa_

Natsu wo hakobu Kono kisetsu no yokaze abite  
Omoidashita Kimi to futari Te wo tsunaide  
Namikimichi wo nukete Nukete Nukete  
Kôen made Tsuzuku Ashiato

Furikaeru to Kako no boku ga Mitsumete ita  
Konna jidai Hito no koi wa Shibai datte  
Mina sugu ni Tanin no furi wo suru yo  
Demo hito wa kawareru Taisetsu na hito to deaetara

Soyogu kaze ni motareteru Kimi no kata dakishimeteta  
[Aishiteru] tte iwaretara Kokoro made Torokesô sa

Kimi ga oshiete kureta mono wa Kakehikidarake no koi sutete  
Futari de tomo ni aruiteku ikikata Kono nagai michi wo

Kangaeteta Sunda kimi no hitomi no naka  
Itsu made demo Boku wa utsutte itai Eien ni

Soyogu kaze ni motareteru Kimi no kata dakishimeteta  
[Aishiteru] tte iwaretara Kokoro made Torokesô sa  
Futari no kage kasanatta Kono heya wa asa wo mukae  
Owari no nai higeki demo Kamawanai yo Kamawanai yo Kamawanai yo  
Kimi to irereba

-¿Yuki?  
-Eh! - la susodicha casí brinco al sentir como alguien le tocaba el hombro mientras se volteaba - ah, Zero, perdona. Estaba aburrida y quise distraerme.  
-Entiendo eso, pero hay que estar en vigilancia. Puede haber vampiros E entre la multitud - el chico señalo como la gente entraba en la sala.  
-No tienes que regañarme. Al menos estare atenta durante la función y no estaré como tú, viendo las proezas de Jason Sthaham.  
-Claro que no! - Zero se sonrojo - solamente...bueno...  
Yuki solo sonrio mientras se levantaba.  
-Tranquilo, solo te molestare esta noche y lo dejaré luego en paz - entonces sin más, la chica se echo en los brazos de él - besame...  
-Eh! - Zero trago saliva. Yuki volvio a reír  
-Es broma - entonces enseño el cuello - muerdeme...  
-Pero quedamos bien en claro que..  
-Zero, hazlo. No podrás resistir.  
Zero trato de apartarla, pero el olor que despedía Yuki, así el palpitar de su corazón por su cuello era tan...apetitoso.  
Yuki solo sintio como los dientes de Zero se incrustaban en su piel de una manera imperiosa.  
En un principio, le parecía repugnante. Ni siquiera la habían besado y permitía que un chico le besara el cuello.  
Claro, si besar era sentir unos colmillos que la vaciaban como una botella de refresco.  
Sin embargo, poco a poco fue hallandole un cierto placer. Sí, podían llamarla masoquista, pero ese extraño gusto por sentir esos colmillos, esa ansiedad de ella, llegaban a excitarla.  
No por algo, las mujeres caían rendidas ante los vampiros, más en las novelas rosas o donde el tipo parecía un modelo sacado de alguna revista.  
Y no podía negarlo, Zero era apuesto.  
-¿Yuki?  
La susodicha volvio a despertar de sus ensoñaciones. Zero la miraba con preocupación.  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien - ella se sonrojo al notar como seguía exhibiendo el cuello. Rapidamente se subio la chaqueta para ocultar la herida - solo...me quede un tanto pensativa.  
Zero enarco una ceja. Pensativa mientras le sacaban la sangre? Sí que ella era rara.  
Sin embargo, tal comentario hizo que sonriera levemente.  
-Al menos tienes mejor aspecto - le guiño el ojo - vamos, hay que colocar los trailers al menos o la gente comenzará a quejarse.

-Kaname-sama, me parece un tanto imprudente que usted salga a patrullar. Esa debería ser mi labor - murmuro Seiren por el comunicador. Solo se escucho una risita.  
-Me parece muy amable tu recomendación, pero tu tienes mejores reflejos que yo. Por eso te necesito en el sistema de vigilancia y me alertes de intrusos.  
-Enterado - Seiren guardo silencio y siguio monitorizando.  
-Seiren, te puedo pedir un favor? - se escucho luego de unos minutos.  
-Claro Kaname-sama...  
-Platicame algo...  
-¿P-Platicar?  
-Sí. Estar aquí es sumamente aburrido.  
Seiren torcio ligeramente una ceja. Eso era raro. Sabía que el señor Kaname era más frío que un tempano. Solo parecía mostrar una cierta calidez con Yuki, pero de allí nada.  
-¿Seiren?  
-Eh...si? Bueno..yo...  
-¿Al menos sabes cantar?  
-No - Seiren sintio enrojecerse - mi voz...no es buena para eso.  
-Al menos taradea algo...  
-Señor...  
Solo se escucho una ligera risa, que hizo que las tripas de la joven vampira se retorcieran. Ni siquiera un trago de sangre humama le había provocado tal emoción.  
Pero en ese momento, una alarma comenzo a sonar repetidamente.  
-Señor!  
-Sí Seiren, escuche - la voz de Kaname volvio a ser fría - Dame la ubicación...

Aidou pateo un pedazo de teja rota mientras colocaba los brazos atrás de su nuca. La gente seguía entrando en el cine.  
Pudo distinguir a Akatsuki y Sayori trabajar diligentemente en la venta de las entradas. Shiki y Rima estaban en la dulcería, pero haciendo tardar a los clientes una eternidad con sus propias selecciones.  
-Esos dos nunca cambiaran - murmuro. Entonces miro de reojo a su compañera y chasqueo la lengua.  
No podía negar que Ruka era sumamente atractiva, aun más para el promedio de chicas vampiro que había conocido.  
Y aun con una vestimenta tan casual, y los auriculares en las orejas, se veía guapa.  
Claro, la cara de fastidio y la repulsión que sentía por ella, menguaba mucho esa impresión.  
-¿Que me ves? - solto de repente sin dejar de mirar a la multitud. Aidou parpadeo viendose atrapado.  
-Nada, solo me reía de los insultos que te había dicho. Claro, como tienes los auriculares...  
-Muy gracioso Idol  
-Oye, me apellido Aidou...  
-Sí, como sea...para lo que me importa.  
-Mira, no me gusta trabajar contigo - Aidou tomo aire pero sus ojos se tornaron rojos - pero es un favor para Kaname-sama.  
-Estamos en igualdad de condiciones y a diferencia de tí, he aprendido a no quejarme.  
-Uy sí y esto no es una queja?  
-No, solamente marco mi límite. Estaremos como pareja, pero espero pase pronto esto para irme por im lado.  
-Perfecto - Aidou trazo una linea de tierra entre ambos - te quedas en ese lado y yo en este...así estaremos bien.  
-Perfecto. Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.  
-Y espero sea lo último - espeto el rubio. Ruka le sonrio malignamente y volvio su vista hacia la multitud.  
Aidou le dirigio una larga mirada y también miro la gente aglutinarse.  
-Oye... - Ruka hablo de repente.  
-¿Que sucede? Pense que no hablaríamos.  
-Quedamos en tener nuestro propio espacio, pero no hablar...  
-Anda, bueno...si quieres hacerlo tú, adelante...no tengo interés en charlar  
-¿Ni aun de Phil Collins?  
Aidou se irguio. Ruka solto una risita.  
-Tal como pensaba. Supongo no te cayo en gracia que me gustará.  
-En absoluto. Es demasiado bueno para alguien como tú.  
-Son tus tontos prejuicios. Mis notas son tan buenas como las tuyas y aparte...  
-No me refiero a la inteligencia, sino la capacidad de apreciar ese tipo de música.  
-Eso es insultante, sabes? No se porque quise hablar contigo.  
-Bienvenida a mi perspectiva.  
-Al diablo con tu perspectiva. Quise ser amable y me recibes a palos.  
-No me interesa tu amabilidad, punto.  
-No es mi culpa que estorbe tu fijación en Kaname-sama.  
-Kaname-sama no es responsable de mi actitud hacia tí  
-Ah, si? - la chica tercio peligrosamente - que es? Ahora vas a negar tu homo...  
-Me refiero a lo que le hiciste a Akatsuki! - la interrumpio. Ruka se paro desconcertada.  
-¿Como?  
-Ah, maldición, hable de más... - Aidou entorno los ojos - olvidalo. Comienza a dolerme la cabeza...  
Ruka abrio la boca, pero no emitio ningun sonido. Solo se recargo contra la pared mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
Un frío silencio se prolongo por algunos minutos. Aidou miraba de vez en cuando a Ruka. Su actitud ahora parecía más relajada, inclusive su mirada. Solo miro sus zapatos y solto un largo suspiro.  
-Akatsuki...  
-Se que le gusto  
-¿Lo sabías?  
-Estaba idiotizada con Kaname-sama, pero me doy cuenta de todo - suspiro la chica - quería hablar con él al respecto.  
-¿Vas a aceptarlo?  
-No - nego vehemente - no me interesa como pareja.  
-¿Por Kaname-sama?  
-No, porque ahora...no estoy en ánimos de tener una relación. Lo que paso recientemente...lo de Yuki...aun no estoy lista para tener un noviazgo.  
-¿Entonces te duele que Kaname-sama la halla elegido?  
-Se podría interpretar como tal, pero - Ruka se volvio y sonrio tristemente - es que no se amar bien.  
-¿Amar bien?  
-Sí. Recuerdas la clase de ese idiota cazavampiros?  
-Sí, el profesor Tora...  
-Allí encontré algo que no había contemplado. Siempre pense en servir y proteger a Kaname-sama, porque era mi meta....pero... - bajo la mirada aun más - en realidad eran mis deseos egoístas. No lo amaba realmente.  
Aidou abrio los ojos de manera enorme. Era lo mismo que él había llegado. A la misma conclusión.  
-Ruka... - alcanzo a decir, cuando un grito desgarrador se escucho detrás de ellos.  
-Maldita sea! - la chica se irguio - vamos!  
Aidou asintio y salio disparada trás ella, olvidando al momento lo que iba a decirle...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor.  
Al fin. Mi primer fic de esta serie. Realmente, de todos los animes que he visto, no pensé en que sacara una historia algo coherente.  
Curiosamente, la segunda parte, Vampire Knight Guilty me dio más bases, en especial el dichoso final que crearon para el anime.  
Allí me dí cuenta de la posible relación entre Ruka y Aidou, que algunos les parecera una pareja sumamente extraña, así igual entre Akatsuki y Sayori. Lastimosamente, esta última fue muy desaprovechada en la historia.  
Igual, tuve que "erotizar" un tanto la historia, haciendola más al estilo vampiresco, por eso un tanto los dotes seductores o homo-homo que hay.  
También notarán mi gusto por Seiren, la "guaruda" de Kaname.  
Digo, Vampire Knight sería una serie estupenda, pero su centralismo en los charas principales de manera tan desproporcionada, no me gusto tanto, pero bueno, para gustos hay de todos.  
Dejando las opiniones personales, nuevamente hago un poco de uso de psicologia, en especial en el tema del amor, tal como lo definio Fromm y lo que menciona Tora en las clases, las cuales ire ampliando en el próximo episodio (que espero sea uno más o dos más, a lo máaaaaximo).  
Las canciones usadas son "Invisible Touch" de Genesis (y título de la historia), así "Mirai Kouro", ending de la serie vampirica Nightwalker.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Knight fanfic  
"Invisible Touch"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 2: Mira a través de mis ojos  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, así que no me demandes

_I've been searching for you  
I heard a cry within my soul  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
Now that you are walking right through my door_

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven  
For better, worse, wherever  
And I would never let somebody break you down  
Nor take your crown, never

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And everytime I've always known  
That you were there, upon your throne  
A lonely queen without her king  
I longed for you, my love forever

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

All of my life  
Where have you been?  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
And if that day comes  
I know we could win  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again

Aidou había hecho pedazos con su poder al menos 3 vampiros clases E. Era curioso, no había tenido tiempo de apagar su ipod. Al menos la música lo mantenía tranquilo, mientras liquidaba a una cantidad importantes de enemigos.  
-¡Ten cuidado! - escucho de repente. Se volvio y un vampiro se había lanzado por la espalda. Antes de que reaccionara, este había explotado en pedazos, atacandose a sí mismo.  
-Quitate esa cosa de los oídos! - rugio Ruka acercandose mientras pateaba a un clase E con fuerza.  
-No me digas que hacer mujer! - Aidou se volvio y creo una enorme corriente de hielo que barrio con al menos 10 vampiros. Sin embargo, 20 más aparecieron en las azoteas de los edificios.  
-Pero que demonios...¿Porque son tantos?  
-Ni idea. Aunque esto me preocupa.  
-¿Que? ¿Que te puedan hacer pedazos?  
-No - Aidou ignoro el comentario ironico - que sean tantos.  
-Iluminame, sigo sin entender.  
-¿No ves? Tal vez son señuelos...  
Ruka abrio la boca. Rapidamente dio un salto de 3 metros para llegar al techo de un edificio, pero fue interceptada por 5 vampiros. Sus ojos se iluminaron y 3 de ellos se destruyeron entre sí. Sin embargo, 2 alcanzaron a atraparla y lanzarla contra el suelo.  
-Maldición! - grito mientras trataba de girar, pero algo la atrapo antes de que estrellara contra el pavimento.  
-Agh - exclamo Aidou cargandola - estas pesada.  
Ruka le miro desconcertada un momento...para luego darle un zape y bajarse rapidamente.  
-Idiota, no necesitabas hacer eso.  
-Eso me dí cuenta - Aidou miro alrededor. Los vampiros E se atiborraban en el techo - sí, es una trampa.  
-Parece que la radio tampoco funciona - Ruka apreto el comunicador de su oreja - ¿Que hacemos?  
-Muchos vampiros. Alta tecnología...no es un vampiro cualquiera...Ruka, cubreme...  
-¿Que? - no alcanzo a decir la chica, cuando Aidou uso su velocidad y luego de tacklear a una horda de enemigos, se apoyo en la pared y salio disparado hacia arriba. 10 vampiros trataron de cortarle el paso, pero repentinamente se hicieron a un lado, liquidandose entre ellos.  
-Bien, ahora! - Aidou apenas toco el alfeizar, surgieron varias columnas de hielo, que formaron una palabra en un instante.

_BOBBYTRAP_

Ruka sonrio. Con ese "letrero", seguro se darían cuenta en el cine.  
Sin embargo, su gesto se borro, cuando 3 vampiros emergieron trás un desprevenido Aidou.  
Este apenas se volvio, pero solo vio como uno lo atravesaba de cabo a rabo, ante el grito de Ruka.

Sayori contabiliza por segunda vez las ganancias de los boletos. La función había empezado hacía 15 minutos. Akatsuki había salido fuera de la boletería, a vigilar.  
-Extraño - penso el primo de Aidou - no veo a Aidou o Ruka.  
Encendio el comunicador y solo escucho estática.  
-¿Sucede algo superior Akatsuki? - pregunto Sayori a traves del vidrio.  
-No, solo estaba viendo donde se habían metido Aidou y Ruka.  
-Veo que se preocupa por ellos  
-Solo lo necesario - el vampiro sonrio mientras metía las manos en el pantalón. Sayori solo sonrio y volvía a contar el dinero. Akatsuki se quedo un tanto desconcertado. Generalmente la pose que había hecho, era motivo para que un montón de mujeres gritaran como histericas.  
Sin embargo, esta chica parecía ignorar olimpicamente eso.  
Lo cual le despertaba una curiosidad poco común en él.  
-Eres extraña sabes?  
-¿A que se refiere superior? - Sayori levanto la vista del dinero.  
-Generalmente la clase diurna tiende a actuar de...otra forma con nosotros. Tú lo haces muy naturalmente.  
-Ah, ¿Eso? Bueno, debo admitir que son muy atractivos, en especial el superior Kaname. Pero pensandolo, no son nada del otro mundo. Digo, Brad Pitt o Johnny Depp serían como ustedes...  
Akatsuki enarco una ceja. Eso lo tenía sorprendido. Generalmente el encanto de un vampiro era tan fuerte que nadie podía resistirse a él. Yuki siempre había sido un caso aparte, pero siempre justificada en su herencia vampirica.  
Pero que una mujer logrará racionalizar tanto el "impacto" vampiro, no era común.  
-¿Superior?  
-Eh, lo siento. Me quedé pensando un momento.  
Sayori le miro con atención, luego sonrio y comenzo nuevamente a contar el dinero.  
-Sí, Yuki me dijo que soy rara. Se supone debo caer a sus pies, no?  
-¿Como dices?  
-Los vampiros ejercen una fuerza descomunal, en todos los sentidos. Son atractivos y bellos, así tienen una delicadeza de movimientos que hombres y mujeres por igual caen - Sayori suspiro - pero yo no. Tal vez soy rara...  
-No deberías juzgarte así. Es una ventaja creeme.  
-Tal vez, pero tú pareciste un tanto decepcionado.  
-¿Sabias...?  
-Es fácil leer a la gente - susurro la chica quedamente - usted es muy serio, pero cuando algo lo sorprende, tiende a enarcar una ceja como lo hace el superior Aidou....supongo que eso los hace realmente familiares..  
Akatsuki iba a decir algo, pero se contuvo. Sayori había abierto los ojos enormemente, mientras señalaba algo atrás de Akatsuki. Se volvio rapidamente, pero solo vio como 2 vampiros se lanzaban contra él, a gran velocidad.

-No puede ser... - Ichijou vio el mensaje hecho de hielo en lo alto del edificio. Rapidamente comenzo a contactar a cada una de las unidades.  
-Interferencia - escucho el siseo - no puede ser...es una trampa!  
Sin perder el tiempo, saco su katana y se disponía a saltar al otro edificio, cuando fue interceptado en el aire por alguien. Trato de atacarlo, pero vio con horror, como el sujeto era más rápido que él.  
-Muy lento - escucho cuando la katana lo atraveso limpiamente. ¿Cuando le había quitado el arma de las manos?  
La inconciencia hizo que ya no pudiera responderse la pregunta...

Seiren vio con horror las pantallas de vigilancia. Estas se habían llenado de vampiros clase E.  
-Era una trampa lo del cine... - murmuro mientras trataba de enfocar a Kaname - tengo que encontrarlo, tengo que...  
Pero 3 pantallas comenzaron a dejar de transmitir. Luego otras dos más. Estaban siendo destruidas...  
-No, no, no... - la joven se levanto rapidamente. Tenía que encontrar al señor Kaname, a como fuera lugar.

Yuki miraba por momentos a Zero, que parecía muy absorto viendo la película por la sala del proyector. Claro, el momento anterior la había dejado pensando en muchas cosas, en especial su relación con Zero.  
Había provocado una tregua en la Academia Cross luego de que Kaname había vuelto, por consideración de Kaein Cross.  
Sin embargo, Zero no había mostrado emoción alguna a su regreso. No sabía como actuar realmente, pero era lógico que se sentía atraída hacia él.  
Pero Zero, tenía que ser el típico hombre. Aparte de cazador, obvio esta.  
-¿No te gusta la película?  
-Eh?  
-Sí. Jason Staham es genial, no crees?  
Yuki sonrio. No había visto esa faceta de "niño" en el joven. Las películas de acción parecían ser su debilidad.  
-Tienes gustos raros, sabes?  
-Como la afición por tu sangre no crees?  
Yuki sonrio. Zero le correspondio el gesto, pero volvio a ponerse serio. Realmente se sentía un hipocrita. Desde que había bebido la sangre de su hermano, la necesidad del vital líquido había disminuído a tal grado que ya no era una urgencia.  
Pero claro, la sangre de Yuki era distinta.  
Bonita manera de expresar sus sentimientos por ella...  
Yuki noto la mirada que le ponía Zero. Tal vez era el momento de hablar...  
-Zero, tenemos que... - Yuki paro cuando un brillo casí cegador inundo la sala de proyección.  
-No puede ser.. - Yuki saco su "Artemis" de su chaqueta.  
-Hey - se escucho de la sala - apaguen esa luz, no se puede ver bien!  
-¿Que sucede?  
-Le dí a Yori un arma como la mía, que estan comunicadas. Si una comienza a manifestarse...  
-Diablos... - Zero entendio mientras sacaba su revolver - la pelea comenzo!

Ruka vio el cuerpo de Aidou caer de una considerable altura. Rapidamente uso su poder y 3 vampiros clase E atraparon a Aidou en la caída, para luego destruírse entre ellos.  
-Hanabusa! - Ruka se inclino y vio horrorizada como la chaqueta del chico se había manchado de sangre.  
-Estoy bien - susurro con una sonrisa seca - solo fue un rasguño...  
-¿Rasguño? - le abrio la chaqueta. La herida le había atravesado la parte derecha del pecho - estas malherido!  
-Soy un vampiro. Me recuperare...  
-Aja - Ruka levanto la vista. Vio como los clase E se acercaban - pero no creo ellos te dejen hacerlo.  
-Graciosa - Aidou se incorporo con dificultad y toco la herida - al menos ya cerro...puedo combatir...  
-Ni loca! Si te pasa algo, el señor Kaname me matará!  
-Me alegra tengas tanta consideración por mí...ataca, yo te cubriré...  
-Si haces eso, tu herida volverá a abrirse...  
-Como si eso importará ahora. Se estan acercando!  
Ruka apreto los dientes. Cierto que ella era fuerte, pero ante tal cantidad de vampiros, no tardaría en caer frente a ellos. Aunque doliera admitirlo, lo necesitaba.  
-No tengo otra opción... - Ruka se desabotono la camisa. Aidou la miro desconcertado.  
-¿Que haces? Acaso...  
-No imbecil! - le enseño su cuello - bebe mi sangre!  
-Que! Estas demente?!  
-Sí, lo estoy! Sin tí no puedo detenerlos! Si te doy de mi sangre, podrás recuperarte para pelear!  
Aidou se quedo callado, mientras Ruka seguía exhibiendo su blanco cuello ante él.  
-¿Que esperas?  
-Aun trato de asimilar lo que dijiste...  
-Eso lo harás luego! Estan por atacar!  
Aidou solo trago saliva y sin más, mordio a Ruka. La chica hizo una mueca de asco, al sentir los dientes de él penetrar su piel.  
Sin embargo, los labios del chico tocandola en una parte tan íntima, le provoco una sensación de placer que le recorrio el cuerpo como si fuera electricidad.  
Un suspiro involuntario salio de su garganta, mientras reprimía el deseo de estrecharlo contra él.  
El gesto no paso desapercibido para él, que al principio se había concentrado en beber la sangre suficiente para recuperarse.  
Pero no podía negarlo, no solo el sabor de su sangre era delicioso, sino el aroma que despedía.  
¿Como antes no lo había notado?  
Y parecía ser bien correspondido, más con el tamaño suspiro que había escuchado.  
-Y-Ya.. - alcanzo a escuchar - es...suficiente...para...  
Aidou había escuchado bien, pero el tono de voz de la chica parecía decir todo lo contrario, digno de una película hentai.  
Con dificultad, le costo separarse de Ruka, mientras un hilo de sangre manchaba su labio. Sí, era digno de una serie hentai o mínimo de una película erótica.  
-Disculpa - Aidou se limpio rapidamente - creo me pase un poco...  
Ruka no contesto, solo desvio la mirada, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Rapidamente se tapo la herida en el cuello.  
-Imbecil...  
-Oye..tu me la ofreciste...  
-Sí, pero no esperaba que pasará esto!  
Aidou iba a replicar, cuando 5 vampiros se lanzaron encima de Ruka. Rapidamente alzo la mano y una corriente de hielo se formo alrededor de ellos.  
-Luego discutiremos ese asunto - exclamo levantandose - ah, vaya, me siento como nuevo...  
-Claro, que esperabas? Mi sangre tiene mejor calidad que la tuya  
-No lo niego. Aunque me siento...como explicarlo...¿Contento?  
Ruka se sonrojo sabiendo que quería decir. Era rara la ocasión que un vampiro mordiera a otro, se hacía por razones curativas o experimentales.  
Sin embargo, había un ritual aparte.  
Entre dos amantes.  
-No! - Ruka se levanto apenada. Aidou fruncio el entrecejo, pensando que se había vuelto loca.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en el asunto, ya que 10 vampiros habían vuelto a la carga contra ellos.  
-Esto tiene que acabar! - exclamo mientras una corriente de hielo surgía del suelo y destruía al menos la mitad.

Akatsuki solo vio como una cuchilla de hierro había pasado a escasos centímetros de él, justo en la abertura entre la axila y el tórax.  
Volteo la cabeza y vio como el vampiro clase E atrás de él, desaparecía en una nube de polvo.  
-Superior! - Sayori sostenía una Tonfa plateada - esta bien?  
-Sí, pero de donde sacaste eso?  
-Es un regalo que me hizo Yuki - la chica giro el arma - como soy de los pocos estudiantes de la clase diurna que saben su secreto, tenía que encontrar el modo de protegerme  
Akatsuki vio de reojo la horda de vampiros E que se acercaban a la entrada del teatro. Rapidamente la primera fila fue consumida por el fuego.  
-Tal vez Aidou y Ruka fueron liquidados - penso furioso. Sin embargo, vio una serie de explosiones a lo lejos - no, aun siguen con vida...¿Entonces que significa esto?  
-Es una trampa... - Sayori espoleo el arma - trate de comunicarme con el superior Ichijou y no respondé. Tampoco en el cine. Estan interfiriendo con las comunicaciones.  
-No solo nos atacan con estos tipos, sino que usan tecnología...va en serio esto...señorita Wakaba, vaya dentro e informe a los demás!  
Pero Sayori no se movio.  
-Hey, le dije que...  
-No pienso hacerlo. Son demasiados para usted. No tardarían en líquidarlo.  
-Entiendo eso, pero mi vida no es importante. El señor Kaname...  
-Su vida es importante - Sayori alzo la voz molesta - así que no vuelva a decir eso. Aparte si lo dejo y le pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría!  
-No seas necia. Esto no es un juego de niños. Tienes un arma poderosa, pero no eres una guardiana entrenada  
Sayori no respondio. Simplemente se fue a la carga contra los vampiros. Akatsuki vio la escena horrorizado y fue pos ella.  
Sin embargo, vio con sorpresa como la chica había liquidado en cuestión de segundos a 3 vampiros de un solo golpe. Uno trato de atacarla por detrás, pero giro rapidamente y de una pirueta, alcanzo a conectar la tonfa contra su pecho, haciendolo desaparecer.  
-¿Gimnasia? - pregunto el chico sorprendido. Sayori giro sobre sí misma y espoleo el arma mientras asentía. Akatsuki solo suspiro y sus ojos se iluminaron: una columna más de clase E fue barrida en su totalidad.  
Sayori sonrio. Eso lo interpretaba como un "esta bien, quedate".

Zero estaba sorprendido. Una tropa de vampiros E habían aparecido en la antesala del cine. Penso rapidamente en regañar a Rima y Shiki, pero estos estaban enfrente de la entrada a las salas del cine, liquidando a cuantos se le iban encima.  
-¿Porque demonios no dieron la voz de alarma?!  
Rima solo señalo el aparato en su oído, que termino por lanzar al suelo y hacerlo pedazos con un ataque de electricidad, junto con 3 clase E.  
-Las comunicaciones fueron bloqueadas - sonrio Shiki mientras que con su látigo de sangre, barría las cabezas de 4 oponentes - como dirían, eso solo puede significar una cosa: "invasión".  
-Gracioso - murmuro fríamente la rubia vampiro mientras formaba una bola de electricidad - hay que evitar que entren a las salas...  
-Eso lo sé, pero me preocupa que alguien quiera salir al baño.  
Rima le iba a reñir por la mala broma, cuando 6 vampiros se le fueron encima. Sin embargo, solo vio la hoz del Artemis de Yuki interponerse entre ella y él.  
-Vayanse! - sentencio la joven - no quiero dañarlos, así que retirense!  
-Jefa, por favor - suspiro Shiki - no es momento para querer ser la heroína! Nos matarán!  
-Aun así, debemos darles... - Yuki no termino la frase, cuando los disparos de la Bloody Rose volaron las cabezas de los vampiros - Zero! No hagas eso!  
El susodicho no contesto mientras se volvía. Yuki iba a reñirles, pero Rima se interpuso.  
-Jefa, vaya afuera. Creo que Akatsuki y su amiga necesitan ayuda, nosotros nos haremos cargo aquí.  
Yuki asintio, mientras Shiki sonreía y sacaba otro látigo de su mano y comenzaba a girarlos y azotarlos rapidamente ante la horda de vampiros.  
-Rima, recuerdas esto? Es como aquella noche que... - Shiki no termino de decir la frase, cuando recibio una fuerte descarga que lo dejo casí fuera de combate. La rubia le miro friamente mientras sacaba dos esferas de electricidad y las lanzaba al frente.

Seiren estaba casí al borde de la histeria. Ya había liquidado 2 escuadrones completos de vampiros, pero seguían apareciendo.  
-Señor Kaname...señor Kaname - pensaba freneticamente. Giro sobre sí misma y su pierna se encargo de volar la cabeza de varios. Sin embargo, al terminar el movimiento, 2 vampiros se le fueron encima, sujetandola. Rapidamente se deshizo de ellos, pero 4 más la sujetaron.  
-No, aun no puedo morir - giro sobre sí misma y logro deshacerse de sus rivales. Sin embargo, un peloton completo emergio entre los árboles de la Academia.  
-Dejenme o la pagarán caro - murmuro furiosa. Pero en ese momento, la mitad del grupo desaparecio enmedio de estrellas resplandecientes y se volvio polvo. Seiren se volvio rapidamente y el otro igualmente se hizo humno literalmente.  
-Seiren - se escucho la voz de Kaname - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-S-Señor... - la chica se hinco rapidamente mientras veía a Kaname emerger entre los árboles - ¿Esta bien? Vine a protegerlo!  
Kaname se detuvo frente a ella.  
-Levantate...  
Seiren obedecio, pero tan pronto lo hizo, recibio una bofetada que la hizo retroceder.  
-Idiota - murmuro - te dije que te quedarás en tu sitio. Pudiste salir lastimada.  
Seiren se sujetaba la mejilla sorprendida mientras Kaname la miraba fríamente.  
-D-Disculpeme...  
El susodicho no contesto, solo se volvio rapidamente. Al instante, otra horda de vampiros aparecio.  
-Seiren, abreme paso.  
La guardaespaldas le miro. Para Kaname sería sumamente sencillo deshacerse de todas esas molestias. Sin embargo, se lo estaba encargando a ella.  
-Me esta pidiendo que pague mi error o que...? - Seiren detuvo sus pensamientos. Simplemente se lanzo al frente, dispuesta a cumplir ciegamente las ordenes de su Señor.  
Mientras Seiren liquidaba toda la línea frontal sin problemas, Kaname fruncio el entrecejo.  
Ya sabía él que el ataque iba hacia el cine y hacia la Academia.  
Sin embargo, lejos de atacar los dormitorios de la clase diurna, se concentraba en las afueras de la Academia.  
¿Cual era el verdadero objetivo del enemigo?  
Fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo.  
-No van por mí...ni por Yuki...sino por...  
Seiren sintio un impacto en la espalda, que casí la derriba. Miro alrededor y vio al señor Kaname salir disparado como una bala, barriendo con los Clase E como si fueran pinos de boliche.  
¿Que era lo que lo había pasado?

Aun cuando seguian peleando, se había formado un silencio bastante pesado entre los dos.  
Más luego de que Aidou había cuestionado a la chica por su reacción y esta casí le había brincado al cuello.  
Ahora, mientras barrían con los enemigos, que comenzaban a disminuir, el ambiente se tornaba más gelido.  
-Ruka...  
-Luego hablamos - murmuro la joven por decima vez. Aidou hizo una mueca. Generlamente no le importaba la opinión de esta fanatica de Kaname.  
Pero bueno, de que podía quejarse? Él era igual. Había seguido al señor Kaname por tanto tiempo, así que podía entenderla...en cierta manera.  
Cosa que le horrorizo. ¿Él era como ella?  
Sin embargo, luego de la repulsión inicial, le quedo un sentimiento de simpatía hacia ella...o admiración...  
Ya había notado que la chica era sumamente atractiva, aun pese al carácter tan amargo que se cargaba. Y tampoco podía negarlo, había reafirmado eso al probar su sangre: era extremadamente deliciosa.  
Tal vez...naaa, eso era imposible.  
¿Entonces porque tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella, aunque sea un poco?  
-Ruka...  
-Aidou, por favor - dijo la chica fríamente mientras sus ojos resplandecían. Al instante, 5 vampiros se fueron encima de Aidou. Este alzo la mano sorprendido y los atacantes se volvieron piezas de hielo.  
-Hey, que haces!  
-Callarte. Estoy ocupada.  
Aidou le enseño los dientes y siguio atacando. Maldita mujer, ¿Que se creía? Él trataba de ayudarla, de entenderla y esta lo mandaba a volar. Por algo de repente detestaba a las chicas. Si al menos pudiera ver a través de los ojos de él...  
Entonces el gesto del rubio se ilumino, mientras sonreía de manera enigmatica.

Ruka hizo una mueca de molestia. Sí, había sido muy grosero mandar a unos vampiros a atacarlo, pero no tenía opción. Le hartaba que tratará de hablar con ella, más en el estado que estaba.  
No le gustaba que la vieran tan vulnerable, menos él...  
Y peor, porque el idiota lo había provocado.  
Instintivamente se llevo la mano hacia la parte del cuello donde la había mordido. La herida había cicatrizado hace rato, seguro ya ni existía, pero aun podía sentir los labios de él rozandole...  
Una extraña excitación le volvio a recorrer el cuerpo.  
-No, no - penso tratando de calmarse - no es lo crees. Eso no puede ser posible...él no puede...

_There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

There will be times on this journey  
All you'll see is darkness  
Out there somewhere daylight finds you  
If you keep believing

So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

All the things that you can change  
There's a meaning in everything  
And you will find all you need  
There's so much to understand

Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes

Take a look through my eyes

Ruka miro de hito en hito a Aidou canturreando en voz baja, mientras hacía pedazos a varios vampiros con su poder.  
-Hanabusa... - parpadeo la chica - ¿Es Collins?  
El chico asintio con una media sonrisa. Era buena señal que ahora le hablará por su nombre de pila.  
Hey ¿Le estaba hablando por su nombre de pila? ¿Desde cuando?  
Ruka por su parte, se había quedado sorprendida. Y bastante conmovida  
-Perdona - solto la joven de repente. - no quería ignorarte este tiempo.  
-Esta bien. No te preocupes - murmuro Aidou viendola. Se le veía sorprendida por su propia reacción - sigamos en esto.  
Ruka asintio, pero mientras peleaban, el rubio noto como la chica al pasar a su lado, le sonreía de una manera que no había notado antes.  
Y que lo hacía sentir muy bien...  
Tanto como cuando bebio su sangre...

Akatsuki seguía con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Sin embargo, su poder barría con las líneas de vampiros.  
Cuando uno alcanzaba a escapar, Sayori lo interceptaba habilmente y lo remataba.  
-Hacemos buen equipo - sonrio el primo de Aidou.  
-Hey chicos! - Yuki y Zero aparecieron en la entrada del cine - ¿Estan bien?  
-Yuki! - Sayori se volvio y abrazo a su amiga. Yuki le correspondio el gesto.  
-¿Que tal? - Zero disparo y varios vampiros cayeron fulminados.  
-Siguen llegando, pero Yori y yo hemos estado frenandolos sin problemas.  
Zero le miro seriamente, y siguio disparando.  
-Perdimos comunicación cierto?  
-Sí. No he podido contactar con Aidou o con Ichijou.  
-¿No? Pensé estaba aquí. Se supone debía ser el punto de apoyo en caso de una invasión.  
Akatsuki asintio. Era cierto. Como había estado tan ocupado viendo las acrobacias de Sayori, no había pensado en eso. ¿Donde rayos estaba metido Ichijou?  
Justo en ese momento, sintio una gota caerle en la mejilla. Que extraño, el cielo estaba despejado, no podía ser una gota de lluvia.  
Se llevo la mano a la cara y noto que era algo viscoso.  
Sangre.  
El grito combinado de Yuki y Sayori hizo que se despabilara. Levanto la vista hacia donde señalaban las dos y vio con horror como el cuerpo de Ichijou caía pesadamente sobre el pavimento, justo enfrente de ellos.  
-Es una lástima - una voz grave trono encima de ellos. Los vampiros clase E retrocedieron asustados - pensé que mi sobrino sería un mejor oponente.  
-¿Sobrino? - Zero alzo el arma hacia la sombra - ¿Quien eres?  
-Asakura Ichijou - dijo de repente Akatsuki - su tío.  
El susodicho solo sonrio macabramente.

Fin del capítulo

Y yo que pensaba terminar el fic en este episodio, pero me fue imposible. Incluír la trama de un "enemigo" tuve que ampliarla, para que la historia no quedará tan "churra" y fuera algo más compleja.  
Aparte que aun no termino bien de describir la relación de los personajes, en especial de las parejas formadas.  
Como ven, me tomé libertades en el argumento, tanto del manga y anime, para crear esta subtrama. Es el problema inicial por el cual no quería escribir un fic de este anime, pero la complejidad del caracter y relación que tienen Ruka y Aidou fue un gran motivador.  
Las canciones usadas en este episodio, fueron dos: "Again" de Lenny Kravitz, así "Look Through My Eyes" de Phil Collins. Esta última, la canción principal de "Tierra de Osos" (Brother Bear) de Disney.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, así a rimakuran por sus comentarios. Muchisimas gracias.  
Nos vemos en el próximo y espero último episodio.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Knight fanfic  
"Invisible Touch"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano  
Capítulo 3: Una noche más.  
Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Matsuri Hino, así que no me demandes

-¿Asakura? - Akatsuki dio un paso atrás, protegiendo a Sayori - ¿Acaso eres...?  
-Sí, tío de Ichijou. Ahora mismo cobraré venganza por Asato!  
-Eso ya lo veremos - Zero alzo su Bloody rose y disparo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, las balas se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del vampiro.  
-¡Por favor cazavampiros, puedes hacerlo mejor! - las balas giraron y salieron disparadas hacia su portador.  
-¡Zero! - con un ágil movimiento, Yuuki usando su artemis, logro repeler el ataque. Sin embargo, al instante, Asakura estaba encima de Yuuki.  
-Tu eres la siguiente - sonrió macabramente el rubio. Yuuki solo vio horrorizada como los ojos del vampiro brillaban, pero el grito que escucho a continuación no fue el suyo, sino el de Zero, que se había interpuesto en el último momento.  
-¡No! - Yuuki trato de atacarlo, pero el ataque también la golpeo a ella y ambos salieron disparados hacia un muro del cine.  
-¡Yuuki! - Sayori trato de intervenir, pero una columna de fuego se cirnio entre ella y Asakura.  
-Aléjate, yo peleare con él - mascullo Akatsuki, pero vio con sorpresa como su columna era dispersada en un instante.  
-Nada puede detenerme - Asakura alzo la mano y al instante, las llamas se volvieron hacia su propio portador.  
-¡Alto! - varias estacas de hielo emergieron al instante, bloqueando las llamas. Aidou y Ruka aparecieron al momento.  
-Vaya, la caballería ya llego - Asakura soltó una enorme carcajada mientras el piso del lugar se pulverizaba, pero Aidou y Akatsuki combinaron sus poderes, frenando la ola que se venía sobre ellos. -¡Con un demonio! - Ruka estaba agazapada tras los escombros - ¡Ese tipo es invencible! ¡No veo conque nos ataca!  
-No lo creo - Aidou frunció el entrecejo mientras con una mano extendida, creaba varios riscos de hielo alrededor de los escombros - si te diste cuenta, pudo habernos matado desde un principio.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí - el estallido de la primera barrera resonó - nos hizo ver que con solo pensarlo, podía accionar esas ondas psíquicas y matarnos, pero no puede hacerlo  
-¿No puede? - Ruka señalo a Zero que yacía inconciente en un rincón, protegido por Yuuki y luego a Akatsuki, que usaba su ataque de fuego para mantener a raya a Asakura. Sayori había arrastrado el cuerpo inconciente de Ichijou - ¿Y tu que crees que es esto?  
-Ya, ya, me refiero que su poder no es tan fuerte. Si pudiera, ahora nos haría pedazos con solo pensarlo.  
Ruka iba a abrir la boca, pero se contuvo. Era cierto. Asakura en todo momento había atacado a placer, pero ahora parecía necesitar acercarse a ellos.  
-¿Y si su ataque tiene un rango? - Akatsuki les miro - ¿O es con la mirada? Igual necesita alzar la mano o hacer un gesto.  
-Buena pregunta, hay que averiguarlo - entonces para sorpresa de todos, Sayori se alzo con ton fang en mano, dejándose ver ante Asakura.  
-Yori! - grito Akatsuki horrorizado.  
-¡Maldita mocosa! - Asakura la miro, pero antes de que su poder hiciera efecto, Akatsuki se había metido en la trayectoria. Al instante, el primo de Aidou comenzó a retorcerse salvajemente.  
-¡Ratas! - Aidou presiono el suelo y una cortina de hielo emergió, haciendo que Akatsuki y Sayori salieran disparados hacia atrás.  
-¡Pero que haces idiota! - exclamo Ruka desconcertada.  
-Salvarles la vida - Aidou giro su otra mano y al instante, el hielo se pulverizo, creando nieve, sobre la cual cayeron Sayori y su primo. Varios témpanos emergieron del suelo, protegiendo a los dos al instante.  
-Buena jugada - se escucho la risa de Asakura - pero solo prolongara lo inevitable.  
-¡Wakaba! - exclamo Ruka al ver como la chica se removía debajo del cuerpo de Akatsuki. Sayori tenía la frente perlada de sangre. Sin embargo, la joven no parecía darle importancia, ya que no dejaba de señalar sus ojos.  
-Esa chiquilla lo descubrió - sonrió Aidou dándose cuenta de las señales.  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. Su poder se acciona dentro de su campo de visión. ¡Tenemos una oportunidad!

Yuuki veía con desesperación la situación. Zero había resultado malherido durante el ataque de Asakura y luego Sayori, así Akatsuki habían sido los siguientes. Y ella al momento de moverse, se había fracturado el tobillo.  
Un vampiro sanaba rápido, pero necesitaba tiempo.  
-Tengo que sacar a Zero de aquí - Yuuki tomo al cazavampiros de su chaqueta y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia un rincón, pero sin darse cuenta que era un sitio aun más peligroso que el otro.

Asakura frunció el entrecejo. Los gritos y reclamos habían cesado.  
Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más, cuando vio dos figuras salir disparadas de los escombros. -¡Ahora! - exclamo Aidou mientras Ruka y él salían disparados hacia el rubio.  
-¡Idiotas! - sus ojos brillaron, pero justo iba a ejecutar el ataque, Aidou levanto una enorme estaca de hielo justo debajo de él. Asakura esquivo el ataque con agilidad, sin embargo, solo sintió como su cuerpo se detenía y perdía toda movilidad.  
-Pero que... - entonces noto la mirada de Ruka sobre él - ya veo. Así que ese era el plan.  
Hizo una mueca de desagrado. Aidou era peligroso, pero no pensó que fuera tan bueno, más para planear estrategias.  
-Interesante, me distrajiste para que ella usara su poder. Que listo.  
-Sí y por consecuente, te matarás tu solo.  
-Ya veo. Suéltame. - sonrió Asakura mientras miraba a Aidou. Ruka hizo una mueca desdeñosa.  
- Aja, no tienes ya nada ¿Y sino lo hago?  
Asakura siguió sonriendo, pero al instante, sus ojos se enfocaron sobre una figura que estaba al descubierto.  
Zero.  
-¡No! - exclamo Yuuki horrorizada cuando este comenzó a retorcerse. Aidou y Ruka apretaron los dientes. Habían olvidado sacar a Zero del campo visual de Asakura.  
-Lo matare.  
-No me importa - sonrió Ruka con confianza - un cazavampiros menos, en esta vida... - se detuvo al escuchar ahora los gritos de Yuuki con los de Zero - ¡Que! ¡Que haces!  
Yuuki se había metido en el campo visual de Asakura para sacar a Zero, pero había sido alcanzada por el poder del mismo.  
-¡Suéltala! - Aidou apareció y acciono una barrera de hielo, pero el grito de Yuuki resonó por todo el lugar.  
-Un movimiento más - murmuro Asakura y le volare la cabeza.  
Aidou miro de reojo como Yuuki y Zero se retorcían en el suelo, gimiendo. La chica parecía sufrir aun más, ya que no paraba de llorar y de decir "basta" en voz baja.  
-No, no... - Aidou miro desesperado a Ruka. Esta estaba pálida y negaba levemente - ¡Ruka, hazlo!  
-¡NO! - la chica grito - ¡No puedo!  
-Kaname nos...  
-¡Me importa un bledo lo que diga Kaname! ¡Si te paralizo, te matará y eres el único que puedes enfrentarlo!  
-Pero si Yuuki muere...  
-¡Que muera! - Ruka apretó los puños - ¡Ya he perdido demasiadas cosas por ella y no te perderé a ti!  
Aidou se quedo en silencio al escuchar estas palabras. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de meditarlas, cuando los gritos de Yuuki lo despertaron nuevamente.  
-¡RUKA! - rugió Aidou - ¡Hazlo!  
Ruka parpadeo y luego se mordió uno de los labios, al grado que la sangre comenzó a brotar. Al instante, sus ojos se iluminaron, haciendo que Aidou se parara en seco.  
-Perfecto, así me gusta - Asakura se volvió hacia el rubio - ¡Ahora muere!  
Ruka cerró los ojos justo en el momento que los ojos de Asakura comenzaron a parpadear. Tal vez Aidou se daría cuenta y escaparía.  
Sin embargo, el idiota era tan inocente que estaría así al final.  
Iba a perderlo.  
Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, no paso nada. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio como Asakura estaba paralizado, frente a Aidou, con la mano en alto. Las lágrimas de Ruka se pararon al sentir una presencia conocida tras ella.  
-¿Trataste de matar a mis subordinados? - la fría voz de Kaname resonó por todo el lugar.  
-¿Kaname...sama? - la reverencia en la voz del vampiro se hizo evidente - Yo...  
-Contesta Asakura.  
-¡Ellos mataron a mi tío! - la voz del rubio se elevo - ¡Deben ser asesinados, más si estas con ese maldito cazavampiros! - señalo a Zero, que era sostenido por Yuuki.  
-Ese asunto solo me concierne a mí - Kaname dio un paso adelante, pero Asakura retrocedió, aun con el cuerpo de Aidou frente a él.  
-Un paso más y mataré a este. ¡Lo juro!  
-No podrás escapar.  
-Claro que puedo - se volvió hacia Ruka - ¡Inmovilízalo!  
Ruka se quedo con la boca abierta.  
-Pero...  
-¡INMOVILIZALO! - rugió Asakura. Ruka miro a Kaname pálida, pero este termino por asentir.  
-Excelente - Asakura sonrió enormemente al ver como los ojos de Ruka brillaban - ¡ahora ordénale que mate a todos con su poder!  
Al momento que Kaname dio la vuelta para atacar a los demás, una figura apareció frente a él, extendiendo los brazos.  
-¡KANAME SAMA! - Seiren se lanzo contra él - ¡ATAQUEME!  
Los ojos de Kaname brillaron y al instante, el cuerpo de Seiren se contorsiono, haciendo que la vampira escupiera sangre a raudales por la boca.  
-¡Pero que demonios! - Asakura dio un paso al frente, pero cuando lo hizo, sus pies se congelaron en un instante - ¡Que!  
-Imbecil - Aidou saco una daga de hielo de su mano y la incrusto salvajemente en el pecho de su oponente. Asakura retrocedió mientras un chorro de sangre emergía de la herida.  
-¡Ahora! - Sayori se alzo bajo el cuerpo de Akatsuki y lanzo su ton fang hacia Asakura.  
Sin embargo, de último momento, este alzo su mirada y la tonfang se contorsión en el aire y cayo a unos cuantos metros de él.  
-Malditos, ¡esta no será la última vez! - rugió el rubio mientras salía corriendo del lugar.  
-¡Alguien atrápelo! - exclamo Sayori mientras recogía su guadaña. Sin embargo, alguien la retuvo por el hombro.  
-Déjalo, ya no tiene caso - Akatsuki apareció tras ella mientras se tocaba el costado ensangrentado.  
-¡Pero va a volver!  
-Dudo vuelva - Aidou se acerco con la daga de hielo aun en su mano. Luego miro hacia el sitio donde debería estar el cuerpo de Ichijou.

Asakura corría a gran velocidad por la planicie. El rastro de sangre que había dejado era importante, en cualquier momento se quedaría sin energía.  
-Me las pagaran, eso lo juro - murmuraba furioso. Entonces diviso una cabaña en medio del paraje. Una sonrisa se asomo a su rostro - al menos podré recuperarme rápido.  
Al momento de entrar a la cabaña, vio que las luces estaban encendidas, pero no había nadie, aunque la mesa daba señas de que alguien había estado allí hacia unos minutos.  
-Que extraño - pensó. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron y se volvió para volver a correr.  
Lo cual no lo logro, ya que una katana se había incrustado en su pecho, recorriéndolo en su totalidad.  
-¿Sorprendido?  
Asakura abrió la boca horrorizado, mientras la sonrisa fría de su sobrino estaba frente a él. Había sido una trampa.  
Sin embargo, no pudo decir más, cuando sintió como una mano le cortaba la garganta y con ella, el cuello mismo.  
-El abuelo merecía compasión...tú no - finalizo el rubio mientras sacaba la katana pero la volvía a incrustar nuevamente en su cuerpo, justo en el nacimiento de la nuca.

-¡Kaname! - Ruka se acerco al susodicho mientras sostenía a una malherida Seiren - ¡lo siento mucho!  
-No te preocupes, hiciste lo indicado  
-¿Como?  
-Sí. En realidad esto lo tenía planeado. Un Gambit.  
-¿Gambit?  
-Es...una jugada en el ajedrez - los ojos de Seiren se abrieron - consiste en sacrificar una de las piezas para tener ventaja.  
-¿Sacrificio? ¡Pudiste morir!  
-Todo sea por el señor Kaname - sonrió Seiren y sus ojos comenzaron a perder color. Kaname se arranco rápidamente una manga de la camisa.  
-Toma - le ofreció el brazo - bebe.  
Ruka vio horrorizada el momento, así la misma Seiren que estaba aun más pálida que por la pérdida de sangre.  
-P-Pero Señor...  
-¡BEBE! Es una orden.  
Seiren se inclino, temblando literalmente, sobre el brazo de Kaname y con suma delicadeza, incrusto los dientes en la piel.  
-¿Celosa? - Aidou apareció acompañado de Akatsuki y Sayori. Ruka le miro un momento, pero luego suspiro.  
-Vamos, hay que curarte esas heridas.  
-Oh, ¿Entonces...? - Aidou sonrió, pero solo sintió como un objeto le golpeaba en la cara - Hey, ¿Que es esto?  
-Vendas - Ruka le lanzo otra - y hay sangre en el botiquín.  
-¿Sangre? ¡Esa cosa es solo un concentrado horrendo!  
-¡Es más de lo que te mereces!  
-¿Yo? Pero pelee y casi me matas, ¡te recuerdo!  
-¡Fue en contra de mi voluntad!  
-¿¿¿Ahora das excusas verdad???  
-Esos dos nunca cambiarán - comento Sayori mientras Aidou y Ruka volvían a sus típicas peleas.  
-Nunca - Akatsuki dejo de apoyarse en Sayori - gracias por cargarme.  
-No es nada, aparte casi no pesas. Creo es la ventaja de ser vampiro - Sayori miro el gesto en Akatsuki - ¿Sucede algo?  
-No, nada. Solo que me sorprendes.  
-¿Te sorprendo?  
-Bueno, había escuchado de Yuuki que eras especial, y ahora me doy cuenta de ello.  
Sayori bajo la mirada un tanto apenada, mientras Akatsuki sonreía secamente.  
-Como me gusta la gente que se quiere - se escucho una voz tras los dos, que hizo que se separarán de golpe. Ichijou apareció limpiándose la sangre del traje con un pañuelo.  
-¿Tuviste algún problema? - pregunto Kaname mientras se remangaba la camisa. Seiren estaba a su lado, mirando hacia el piso en actitud sumisa.  
-Ninguno. Creo debemos informar al director Cross que todo termino felizmente.  
-¿Felizmente? - Shiki apareció de repente seguido de dos vampiros clase E - ¡Aun no acabamos aquí dentro! - un disparo rozo la cara de Shiki, dándole de lleno a uno de los vampiros. Zero tenía su Arma en alto, apoyado en el hombro de Yuuki - hey, hey! ¿Tratabas de matarme?  
Otro disparo que rozo la oreja de Shiki, pero elimino al otro vampiro, pareció responder la pregunta del vampiro.  
-Será mejor que nos movamos y terminemos esto - finalizo Zero ante un horrorizado Shiki.

-¡Hija mia! - Kaein Cross sollozaba a tambor batiente, ante las caras de zombie de Yuuki y Zero - ¡Te fracturaste!  
-Sí director... - suspiro Yuuki mientras veía la férula temporal  
-¡Dime Papá!  
-Sí, papá - suspiro nuevamente - pero según Aidou, estaré bien para mañana  
-¡Hija mia!  
-Director, por favor - suspiro Zero - fue un accidente y aparte para habernos enfrentado a un vampiro pura sangre, nos fue bastante bien.  
-Estoy de acuerdo - musito Akatsuki - no tuvimos ninguna baja. Fue una misión exitosa. Arreglamos el desperfecto antes de que salieran los espectadores. Claro, Shiki y Rima no la pasaron tan bien.  
-Les doy gracias por eso chicos - sonrió Cross - a propósito, ¿Donde esta Kaname? ¿No se supone debería darme el informe él en lugar tuyo?  
-Digamos que tenia asuntos pendientes por realizar - sonrió Yuuki mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Zero.

-¿Entonces tus heridas están curadas?  
-Así es señor - Seiren se encontraba con rodilla en el suelo frente a Kaname - gracias a su valiosa y apreciable ayuda.  
Lo que había dicho Seiren se quedaba muy corto de lo que realmente sentía: una gratitud y cariño enormes por Kaname. Pero temía decir algo más, ya que en lugar de hablar, se soltaría a llorar.  
Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación fue mucho peor: solo sintió los brazos y el aroma de Kaname Kuran llenarla en toda su totalidad.  
-Se-Señor... - Seiren estaba en shock.  
-Gracias Seiren - susurro Kaname mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos aun más fuerte. Seiren solo correspondió el abrazo, mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Ruka se había detenido en la esquina a ver la escena. Sin querer, una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.  
-Pensé estarías molesta por lo que paso.  
-¿A que te refieres? - pregunto la vampira sin volverse hacia la voz.  
-Sí. Primero Yuuki te quito el amor de Kaname y luego otra mujer se te adelanta. Eso se llama mala suerte.  
-O tal vez, el destino.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Que el señor Kaname, no es para mí.  
-Forma muy filosófica y madura de verlo.  
-No, más bien resignación. ¿También venías a...?  
-Sí, venía a ver al señor Kaname, como tú.  
-Estas mintiendo.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí - Ruka se inclino - tienes un gesto muy peculiar cuando lo haces: sonríes.  
-Bonita observación. Yo siempre sonrió.  
-No como ahora - le miro detenidamente - solo elevas el labio un poco. Por ese gesto supe que estabas mintiendo en la pelea contra Asakura.  
Aidou la miro un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.  
-¿Te irás verdad?  
-¿Como sabes? - ahora Ruka se había quedado perpleja.  
-Para eso viniste. Querías despedirte.  
-¿Tan predecible soy?  
-A veces. A veces eres una necia.  
-Ahora no lo soy - Ruka se volvió y vio como Kaname seguía abrazando a Seiren - siempre pensé que tendría la paciencia para esperarlo por toda la eternidad. Me alegré cuando Yuuki y Zero se reencontraron. Sin embargo, esto es distinto.  
-Seiren es casi una marioneta, ella no...  
-No trates de animarme Hanabusa. El señor Kaname jamás podrá amarme.  
-Aun debes intentarlo.  
-No. Y tampoco peleare la batalla que tu no diste con él.  
-No es por mí. Es por ti - Aidou la sujeto por la muñeca - debes ser feliz.  
-¿Feliz? - Ruka se zafo rápidamente - Solo sufro día y día conque él me haga caso y eso no se dará. Ya no tiene caso estar aquí.  
Aidou abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.  
-Entiendo. Entonces...  
-Me iré en el tren de esta noche - Ruka finalizo mientras daba vuelta.  
-Pensé ibas a detenerla - la voz de Kaname resonó tras el rubio. Este no volteo a verlo.  
-Lamento haber hecho demasiado ruido señor Kaname  
-No te preocupes. En realidad fueron muy discretos, pero Seiren me advirtió de sus presencias.  
-Entiendo - Aidou se volvió - ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?  
-Luego de lo que hiciste hoy, y por tus servicios, en realidad yo siempre soy el agradecido, así que puedes pedir lo que sea... - Kaname sonreía, pero su gesto se hizo serio - salvo pedirle a Souen que se quede.  
-¿Porque?  
-Porque es algo que tu debes hacerlo  
-Pero ella se harto de recibir ordenes.  
-No, solamente se harto de recibir órdenes de mí, no de la persona amada.  
-Aun así, no quiero que ella continúe con ese patrón. No se lo merece - Aidou se dio la vuelta - si me disculpa...  
-Antes de que te vayas, solo quiero hacerte ver que estas haciendo la peor idiotez del mundo. No puedes esperar que la gente ame de la manera correcta. Solo esperar que lo haga.  
Aidou se quedo unos momentos quieto. Solo asintió y se alejo rápidamente.

-Uno, para las ocho de la noche.  
Ruka Souen miro el boleto que había comprado. La estación del tren se encontraba cerca de la Academia Cross. En realidad ella no tenía necesidad de usarlo, pero viajar una noche entera, en un compartimiento, le parecía una buena manera de empezar su vida nuevamente.  
Sin embargo, aun con toda esa buena perspectiva, en el fondo se sentía miserable.  
-¿Que estoy haciendo mal? - se pregunto mientras se dirigía hacia los andenes - ¿Que? Al fin me deshice de un amor pasado y no me siento satisfecha.  
Ruka se dejo caer pesadamente en la banca con su maleta de mano a lado. El reloj marcaba las 7:55 y el tren se encontraba frente a ella.  
Así era mejor. Sin despedidas, sin gente que te estuviera acosando o llorando por tu partida.  
O eso creyó, hasta que noto quien estaba sentado a su lado.  
-Aidou - musito la chica al ver al rubio sonreírle.  
-Vaya, al fin que me notas. Te estaba esperando.  
-¿Que...que haces aquí? Si vienes a detenerme, yo...  
-No, vengo a entregarte esto - saco un CD de su chaqueta - te lo regalo como despedida.  
-No puede ser..."No Jacket Required" - parpadeo la joven - es el disco más famoso de Collins.  
-Lo compré hace años. Es de colección. Es tuyo.  
Ruka se quedo inmóvil, viendo el disco. El detalle, es que cuando despertó del ensoñamiento, se escucho un silbido y el tren estaba ya en marcha. Ruka se levanto tratando de alcanzarlo, pero este ya se alejaba por el final de la estación.  
-Vaya, lo acabas de perder - sonrió traviesamente el rubio - lo siento.  
-Idiota - suspiro - no importa, tomaré el de las nueve. No tengo prisa.  
-Excelente. Entonces estaré aquí cuando te vayas.  
Ruka trato de sonreír por el gesto, pero la última frase de Aidou le había dolido y bastante.  
Y se horrorizo al saber porque.

El sonido de la campana resonó por todo el andén.  
-Medianoche -Aidou se estiro sobre la butaca y luego miro a Ruka - el último tren acaba de partir.  
Pero la joven no contesto, solamente mantenía la mirada sobre sus piernas. El maldito había comenzado a hacerle plática y sin querer, había dejado pasar los últimos cuatro trenes. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, el reloj no paraba de dar las doce de la noche.  
-Lo hiciste a propósito.  
-No se de que hablas.  
-¡Me retuviste!  
-Insisto, no se de que hablas.  
Ruka iba a golpearlo cuando noto como algo blanco caía sobre una de sus manos.  
Un copo de nieve.  
-¿Que es esto?  
-No sé - sonrió el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el asiento - tal vez una señal.  
-¿Señal? Estamos a noviembre. No debería estar nevando.  
-Te digo, igual es una señal.  
-Hanabusa, deja de... - Ruka se detuvo al notar como más copos de nieve seguían cayendo sobre el techo del anden.  
-Por si te lo preguntas, no soy yo. No tengo el suficiente poder para crear algo así.  
-¿Porque no me dices que me quede? - la joven se volvió violentamente hacia él - ¿Porque?  
Aidou la miro un momento y luego suspiro.  
-Eres tonta, ¿Verdad?  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-Si te pido hacer algo, seria ser como Kaname.  
-Eso no es cierto  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres la mujer con menos voluntad que conozco!  
Ruka se levanto de golpe y le miro asesinamente.  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Lo que escuchaste - Aidou continuaba sentado sin mirarla a los ojos - esperas que los demás tengan la iniciativa para decirte las cosas. Yo no voy a seguir en el mismo juego.  
-¿Y que tal si no es un juego? ¿Que tal si esperaba que me lo pidieras?  
-Oye, no puedo leer la mente, no juegues. ¿Como voy a saber eso?  
Ruka le miro un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia su maleta y le dio el CD.  
-¿Me lo regresas?  
-No. Espero que tu maldita cabeza de chorlito entienda de otra manera.  
--La canción dos estaría más que perfecta, ¿No crees?  
Aidou iba a replicar, pero se detuvo. La miro y sin más, comenzó a canturrear en voz baja la melodía.

_  
We know you really only wanna hear  
The things we like to say  
But if I said to you please don't do it  
You do it anyway  
Sometimes I know, we gotta be cruel  
Be cruel to be kind  
When I ask you, what you see in me  
You say our love is blind_

Cos only you know and I know  
The things we mean to say  
Only you know and I know  
The things we mean to say

Whenever I think I know you better  
Better than I know myself  
I open up and give you everything  
Then you say, O.K. what else  
And when I run away you always cry  
You always over react  
But I don't know if you know how you really feel  
But you better know before I get back

Cos only you know and I know  
The things we mean to say  
Only you know and I know  
The things we mean to say

-Solo tú sabes lo que sé... - Ruka se llevo una mano hacia la boca, pero su voz se había quebrado y bajo la mirada - pensé lo habías entendido.  
-Ruka...  
-¡No te muevas! - rugió la vampiro - si te atreves a hacer algo, te...te...  
-¿Que Haras? - Aidou se había levantado y se puso a un paso de ella - dime.  
-Te... - Ruka no contesto y solamente se lanzo a abrazarlo. Aidou solo sonrio y le correspondio el abrazo.

_You  
are all I can remember  
after all that we've been through  
forever in my heart_

now i'm through  
and June feels like november  
so cant believe its true  
too long we've been apart

one more night i wanna be with you  
where i wanna hold you tight  
it feels so right  
tonight

-No pensé te gustara Phil Collins - comento Yuuki mientras veía a su amiga ponerse algo de lápiz labial - y tampoco que te maquillarás.  
-Para todo hay una primera vez - sonrió Sayori mientras guardaba el lipstick - listo. ¿Que tal?  
-Muy bien. ¿Puedo preguntar quien es tu cita?  
-¿Como sabes que tendré una cita?  
Justo en ese momento, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta.  
Yuuki se levanto rápidamente, antes de que Sayori pudiera intervenir.  
-Akatsuki, que sorpresa - Yuuki miro al primo de Aidou - ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Eh, lo invité a comer - Sayori apareció de repente sujetándolo del brazo.  
-¿Comer? Pero si son las 10 de la noche  
-Bueno, a cenar. Ya sabes - le guiño el ojo y luego miro a un apenado Akatsuki - ¿Nos vamos?  
El susodicho solo se encogió de hombros.  
-¿No te parece peligroso dejar a tu amiga con un vampiro? - se escucho una voz tras la joven luego de que esta cerrara la puerta.  
-¿Y no es aun más peligroso que yo este cerca de un caza vampiro?  
Zero no comento nada, simplemente cerro la ventana de la habitación.  
-¿Crees que deba reportarte por estar tan noche en el cuarto de una chica?  
-¿Quieres hacerlo? - Zero se acerco y con un rápido movimiento, desabotono el primer botón de la camisa de Yuuki. Esta le sonrió lascivamente.  
-No lo se - fue lo último que susurro antes de abalanzarse sobre Zero.

-Es la última vez que le vuelvo a prestar a Sayori mis discos  
-Vamos, no es tan malo. Son dos jóvenes y ambos muy saludables.  
-¡Es Phil Collins! Pueden mancharlo o algo peor.  
-Eres un pervertido, ¿Sabes?  
-No, solamente soy alguien que cuida sus intereses.  
-Empiezo a creer que es un frikie.  
-¿Y tu no lo eres?  
-A mí me gusta Collins, pero no llevo mis gustos a la exageración.  
Ruka y Aidou caminaban por el techo de uno de los tantos edificios de la Academia Cross.  
Tres meses habían pasado desde el ataque de Asakura. Ahora todo lucía tranquilo en la Academia Cross.  
-¿Estas segura que...? - soltó de repente el vampiro. Ruka se detuvo en seco y lo sujeto de la chaqueta.  
-No vuelvas a hacerme esa pregunta o usare mi poder para tirarte del techo, ¿Entendido?  
-Vale - murmuro Aidou. Ruka lo soltó - Solo me preguntaba. Nadie cambia tan rápido en algunos meses.  
-Tal vez es porque ya había cambiado desde antes y no me había dado cuenta - Ruka se volvió y toco instintivamente la perla que tenía atada a un collar - Aparte, no voy a negar que tienes una sangre muy sabrosa.  
-¿Entonces me quieres por mi sangre? Que vil.  
-¿Que esperabas? Soy una vampiro sedienta de sangre y mucho deseo - Ruka soltó una leve carcajada. Aidou generalmente la hubiera refutado, pero solo se volvió, mientras volvía a cantar en voz baja.

_There's this girl that's been on my mind  
All the time, Sussudio oh oh  
Now she don't even know my name  
But I think she likes me just the same  
Sussudio oh oh _

Aidou negó con la cabeza al terminar la melodía. Siempre pensó que esta canción era para Kaname.  
Sin embargo, al mirar la figura altiva y orgullosa de Ruka, la canción ahora era perfecta.  
Un toque invisible.  
-Sigo insistiendo, eres un maldito frikie - le soltó la vampiro de repente. Aidou suspiro, al instante, un camino de hielo se formo a los pies de la joven, que resbalo aparatosamente y en medio de un grito, cayo sobre varios arbustos al pie del edificio.  
-¡HAAAANABUSA! - rugió Ruka luego de unos momentos. Aidou solo soltó una larga carcajada.

Fin..por ahora.

Notas finales.  
Al fin, luego de varios meses, pude finalizar este último episodio. En realidad me costo muchísimo hacer la batalla, para que resultara lo más dinámica posible y aparte no despertará bostezos, ya que esta historia era prominentemente romántica (lo cual se ve ya al final).  
Tal vez a algunos les extrañe que Ruka y Aidou no se hallan besado, pero quisé romper un tanto la monotonía de algunos fics (incluidos algunos míos), donde todo termina con el típico beso o abrazo, lo cual no es el caso de esta pareja, que me divertí bastante explayar (tercos, impredecibles y sumamente necios, jeje).  
También fue el caso de Sayori y Akatsuki. Contrario a la impulsiva Yuuki, Sayori venía a representar un buen contrapeso, más ecuánime, lo cual me pareció una pareja interesante para Akatsuki.  
Igual planeare un spin-off, ya que hubo charas como Ichijou o Shiki que me habría gustado explayar más.  
Las canciones usadas para este episodio, fueron precisamente todas del álbum más importante de Phil Collins "No Jacket Required": -Sussudio-, -Only you know I know- así -One More Night-. Sí, como Aidou, soy un fanático de Collins XD.  
Agradecimientos especiales a Azrael, Xiwy, threenames, Kirsche, así a Sherrice Adjanin por sus recomendaciones y comentarios, así quienes más leyeron esta historia.  
Nos vemos en una próxima historia.


End file.
